Intertwined High School Style!
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: Second in the Intertwined Trilogy. Our medivevial characters now return to an even bigger challenge: Casper High School. Add a new few characters to the mix, and you have a recipe for drama...read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ INTERTWINED, YOU MUST READ AND REVIEW THAT FIRST! THANK YOU! **

**Hehee…Hi again! Welcome to the sequel of Intertwined! I don't own DP, Avon (who is Sincerely the Sign Painters) or me? Anaways, enjoy! **

His dark brown eyes scanned the wooden cupboard for sugar. He ran his strong fingers through his pitch-black hair as he grunted in frustration.

"Father! We ran out of sugar for the snicker doodles!" A man in his forties arrived in a crisp black business suit and snapped his fingers.

"Oh butter biscuits! I'll just have to tell your mom to get some more!" he mused out loud. The teen rolled his eyes and started to mutter something incoherent.

"What was that Avon?" asked the man. Avon gritted his teeth.

"I said since _you're _the one with ghost powers, why don't you leave my mom alone?" he growled. His father chuckled and patted him on the back.

"My dear boy, your mother loved me after she met me in the hospital after that dreadful car crash! Ah... Emily Hope... My, she is a wonderful mother!" Avon glared at him as walked away.

"Vlad, you might have married my mother, but you will never take the place of my dad!" He screamed angrily as he slammed the door.

"He will learn to appreciate me..." snarled Vlad through clenched teeth as he walked back to his study.

**(At Fenton Works)**

"Danny... Are you sure your okay?" clucked Maddie as she massaged his back. He rolled his baby blue eyes in annoyance.

"I'm fine! But still..." he blushed as he said, "But why was I married to Sam in the coma thing?" A snicker was heard from the old couch as Jazz closed her sleek new laptop computer.

"Danny, have you considered maybe it's your innermost desire coming out through thought, and since it was basically 7 months of REM sleep, it was most likely combining all your ideas together!" Danny and Maddie gaped at her.

"Uh... English please?" requested Danny as he stretched and reached for his white t-shirt.

"You and Sam think about dating each other all the time- and that got into the really long dream! Simple as that!" Danny's face turned several shades of red as he dropped his t-shirt.

"Uh... Eh- why would you say that?" he stammered.

"Say what?" asked a female voice coming from the Fenton Works doorway.

"Oh, hi Sam!" said Maddie as she picked up a ghost catcher. Her violet eyes grew wide as she saw a shirtless Danny. Sam soon turned crimson as she asked,

"So…what were you talking about?" Danny rubbed his neck nervously as he placed on his t-shirt.

"Uh…you wouldn't want to know?"

**Hehehe…poor Danny…Anawyas, I'll update Saturday! REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I don't own DP! And 9 REVIEWS? FOR ONE CHAPTER? YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Cupcakes for all! Enjoy chapter two!**

She cocked an eyebrow.

"And why wouldn't I want to know?" she asked as she put both hands on her hips.

"Because it's kinda awkward..." mumbled Danny as he smoothed out his T-shirt.

A light laughter filled the air.

"Danny, your pants have fallen multiple times, that's awkward. What could be more awkward then that?" she mused as she sat down on the couch next to Jazz.

"Eh-um... Well... You see..."

"Danny's totally in love with you!" A look of horror crossed Danny's extremely red face. Sam's face soon matched his when she choked out a few little words:

"Uh, are you serious?" she asked slowly as her eyes inspected Danny fidgeting nervously. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Sam, of course I'm serious! Note the blushing, stuttering, nervousness, denial- Let's face it- He-" A hand was suddenly clamped over her mouth. Danny laughed nervously.

"Uh- I think what's she's trying to say is he was going to laugh at my extremely lame joke and we're going to be late to school!" he quickly said. He grabbed her hand and quickly ran out the door.

"-is completely in denial." Jazz finished and rolled her eyes.

**LINE BREAK OF !**

"AHHH! I'm gonna be late for the first day of school!" cried a dismayed teenage girl as her spiky short black hair bounced around as she searched for her backpack.

"Mom! Have you seen my-" A purple backpack stared at her from her bed.

"-backpack." she finished lamely. "Never mind!" Her strong arms whipped the backpack onto her back as she trudged out the door to her new _transfer_ school, Casper High.

**Danny Phantom EATS JAM AND COOKIES AND CUPCAKES!**

"Is the limo really necessary?" moaned Avon as he looked out the window in dismay. Vlad nodded as he turned into Casper High.

"Why of course! As the son of the new principal, we need to arrive in style!" declared Vlad as he opened up the passenger door. A crowd of gasps was heard as Avon slowly sauntered out from the door. His brown eyes scanned the gasping crowd as rolled his eyes.

"Uh, people who are staring at me creepily? One, I'm a Goth, and two- I'm not popular. Got it?" he spat out as the crowd disappeared into the school. Vlad looked in shock as he stared at his son.

"Why did you just give up your chance for popularity?" Vlad cried in dismay. Avon looked up at him.

"Maybe I don't want to be popular. Have you considered that?" he growled as he made his way into the bumbling school.

**Don't ya just love line breaks? Huh? XD **

"Oh my goodness, I'm late!" cried Rosie in despair as she burst through the doors. A crash was heard as she collided with another body. A pair of brown eyes stared into her emerald green ones.

"Uh... Hi?" stammered Rosie as heat crawled across her face.

"Hey." replied Avon as he smiled and helped her up. "Avon."

"Rosie." she replied as she shook his strong hand. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! I was late and I ran an-" A gentle hand squeeze stopped her ranting.

"It's fine. What do you have first hour?"

**Yay! Another chapter! Aren't ya happy? Next one will be on Monday and review! I love reading those things! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN DP OR ANNA! Anna is Knightrunners, who is an AWESOME AUTHOR AND YOU SHOULD CHECK HER STORIES OUT! XD If you like Xmen that is…anawho, chapter 3! Enjoy! Oh, AND FF WAS BEING STUPID YESTERDAY, THEREFORE YOU COULDNT UPLOAD THIS! **

Sam smiled as Danny obliviously clung to her hand as he dragged her into the school. He began to pant and leaned against a random red locker.

"Uh... Danny?" asked Sam as her face began to turn to the color of the locker, "You can let go now..." He coughed as a blush crawled across his face, and quickly removed his hand.

"Uh-sorry Sam!" he said as he ran straight into a wall. Danny quickly tumbled over and fell. A kind voice was heard echoing down the hallway.

"Dude, are you okay?" asked a teenage boy. His blue eyes widened in concern as he helped him up with his firm hand.

"Yea, I'm fine..." mumbled Danny. "Thanks for asking." The boy shook in silent laughter as he blew his sandy brown blonde hair out of his face. Sam examined the boy with curious eyes.

"Are you Goth? Your wearing all black!" she notified as she noticed his black hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. He shook his head.

"No way." he chortled out. "Names Reed." He held out a hand. Sam politely shook it and smiled.

"Sam, the Goth one." Reed nodded and looked over her shoulder at Danny.

"And the guy who ran into the wall- is he your boyfriend?" He smiled as the two lovebirds quickly shook their heads and denied it.

"No way!"

"I'm not her boyfriend!"

"WERE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" they shouted in unison. Reed rolled his eyes.

"Sure... We'll go with that..." laughed Reed. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Who's we? I only see you!"

"Make that two of us!" laughed a girl as she stepped out from behind Reed. Her hair was about the same color as his, along with her blue eyes. She placed one hand in her denim jean pocket and the other in Reeds hand. He smiled sweetly at her as he squeezed her somewhat delicate hand.

"And this is Megan, my girlfriend. Man, that never gets old saying that!" Reed laughed as Megan kissed him on the cheek.

"Hola! Oh, have you guys seen Anna?" she asked as she began to look around.

"I'm right here!" said a melodious voice. Danny immediately looked around Reed and gaped at her. A 14 year-old goddess stood before him as he stared in shock. Her smooth black hair fell perfectly at waist level as she twirled it nervously.

"Um... Hi?" she said questioned as she warily behind Reed. Sam ignored the pit of jealousy boiling through her stomach.

"Hey, Danny? I'm still here you know..." she muttered angrily as Danny continued to gawk.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" questioned Anna cheerfully. Danny shook his head no as her grey eyes entranced him.

"I'm single! And me and Sam are not together!" he declared as he shoved Sam aside into Megan. Megan sighed as she saw the two meander off into the bustling hallways. Reed nodded in their direction and began speed walking after them. Megan then turned towards a gloomier than usual Sam.

"You like him, don't you?" she asked softly. Sam's raven hair immediately bounced up as she gaped.

"Uh, of course not!" she quickly stuttered as her face became redder. Megan rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Suure... Want to talk about it?" probed Megan as she waited for a reply. Sam laughed and shrugged.

"This is so unlike me, spilling my guts to some random girl, but..." she looked over sadly in the direction Danny went in.

"Bring it."

**Hahahahahah….XD Cookie if you can guess the inside joke….. anaways, REVIEW PLEASE! I'll update Thursday! Oh, and THANK YOU FOR 8 EPIC REVIEWS! You guys rock! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mi lectores! For those of you who do not speak Español, an English greeting is also provided- Hello my readers! Hope ya enjoy chapter four with Rosie and Avon! Don't worry, the two will meet the gang next chapter or so…. Enjoy! **

"So let me get this straight: You're _Vlad Masters _son?" gasped Rosie as he nodded slowly. He released her hand and quickly smashed it forcefully into the nearest locker.

"Step son… and I absolutely despise it…" he growled as he diverted his almost black eyes to the floor. A small hand made its way to his shoulder as he got gently turned around to see Rosie.

"It's the person you are that makes you who you are…not who your related to…" She said as she pierced through the soul of a goth boy. He gave her a rare half smile as he brushed his hair away from his face.

"Thanks…." He said slowly as he slipped his hand into hers. A blush crawled across her face as she looked at him and smiled gently.

"Avon…" she said softly, "not to be captain obvious, but are you _flirting with me?_" Rosie immediately bit her lip in regret of saying that, and she slipped her hand away from his. She began to pick up the pace as she kept muttering to herself. A gentle tap on the shoulder caused her to turn around.

"Hey, I never replied…" said Avon as Rosie set her binder onto her hip and looked away.

"I-uh-well, we just met, and-uh…" she stuttered as she rubbed her neck nervously. A deep chortle was heard from Avon as he brushed a strand of loose hair from her face.

"Your probably the first person who has seen my non Goth side…" he whispered quietly as he hung his head in shame.

"Hey, I like your non Goth side… and you got to show that side more!" she said softly as she pulled out her short pony tail.

"Well…if you insist…prepare for something very ungothic…" said Avon as he did what no goth has done before-

"Hahahahahahahaha! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY TICKLISH SPOT ALREADY! HAHAHAHAHA!" snorted Rosie as Avon grinned and continue to tickle her.

"I love this school already!" he announced to the hallway as he continued to tickle her unmercifully.

"MASTERS! DOW! DETENTION!" yelled Mr. Lancer angrily as he poked his bald head through the classroom door. The two teens looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Y-yes Mr. Lancer!" snorted Rosie as she picked up her dropped binder.

"And Masters…wait until your father hears about this…" spat Mr. Lancer as he glared at Avon.

"Yes Mr. Lancer…" sighed Avon as they walked down the hallway to the principals office.

**XD Didja like? I'll update Saturday! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I DON'T OWN DP and enjoy!**

Mr. Lancer was having a horrible day. He woke up on Monday morning with a terrible headache, and it only got worse when his car didn't start, causing him having him to walk for five miles. Which probably caused him to snap at the two students, which he was now dragging to the principal's office.

"Mr. Masters- your son and his girlfriend-" he muttered angrily as he trudged to the teachers lounge.

"I'm/ She's not his/my girlfriend!" they shouted in unison.

"Just like Daniel and Samantha..." Vlad chuckled. "Escort them to class, Mr. Lancer, I'll deal with them later..." twittered Vlad as Lancer dropped his cup in shock.

"Are you sure Mr. Masters?" he asked flabbergasted. Vlad nodded and turned his attention to his computer.

"Positive, now go along to class." he muttered as his eyebrow furrowed in concentration. Lancer muttered something angrily as he dragged the two lovebirds to class.

**IT'S ANNOYING! IT'S A FAKE! IT'S A LINEBREAK! **

"So let me get this straight..." mused Megan as she and Sam sat down next to each other. "Your COMPLETELY inn lo-" Sam slapped a hand over her mouth as Danny and Anna sat behind them, followed by Reed. He shook his sadly and mouthed, 'Didn't work. Sorry!'

"So... Anna..." drawled Megan as she quickly whipped her around and pointed at a random hottie. "Rate him one to ten... Dare ya!" Anna blushed as she got out her black pencil.

"10... But Danny's cuter..." she muttered softly as Danny gawked at her with puppy eyes.

"Uh, really?" he asked as Anna blushed even more and blushed. A loud cough came from the front of the classroom as the whole class looked and gasped. Avon and Rosie averted their eyes in opposite sides of the ground as Mr. Lancer held open his arms.

"Class, this is Avon and Rosie! Say hi and then take out your textbooks." Murmurs were heard as the two sat down uneasily.

"Hey! Isn't that the Goth?"

"Hmm... She looks kinda like an elf... With those pointy ears..."

"Karaoke means "empty orchestra" in Japanese! KARAOKE MEANS "EMPTY ORCHESTRA IN JAPANESE!" yelled a random nerd. Dash stuffed his head into a desk as he waltzed up to Rosie.

"Hey beautiful, wanna sit by me?" he crooned as he flexed a muscle. Rosie began to guffaw and shook her head.

"With all I've been through? I'll pass!" she said triumphantly as she sat down next to Avon behind Danny and the others. Danny quickly twisted around in his seat and gasped.

"Wait…Rosie? Rosalina?" he questioned as her eyes widened in realization.

"Tucker?" she gasped. Danny began to chuckle and pointed in the other direction at Valerie and Tucker, the newest couple in the school.

"Danny, or Daniel, if you recall…" he muttered as he held out a hand. "Welcome to the present Casper High." She laughed and shook his hand.

"So…to sum it up…none of that happened, but we all remember it?" she questioned, while Avon was looking quite confuzzled. Danny nodded and pulled out a notebook.

"Sam," he gestured towards Sam, who was talking to Megan, "wrote all the memories down at an incredible rate, so it's basically everything that happened in that notebook. She calls it Intertwined… you should check it out sometime!" Rosie nodded as Avon scratched his head.

"Can I look at it so I know what on earth you guys are talking about?" he questioned.

"Anything for a fellow Goth," grinned Sam as she handed the worn notebook over to him. He quickly flipped open to the first page, which read:

_Once upon a time, there lived two people with two very different lives; one a servant and the other- a king's daughter. But their lives intertwined one fateful night at a moonlight festival..._

**Linebreak: *whips out a detective notepad* Ma'am, what happened? Me: I WAS RIPPED OFF BY A LINEBREAK! Wait a second….IT WAS YOU! Linebreak: Heh…heh… have a nice day! *runs off screaming* Me: *chases after it***

A dim light shone from the computer as Vlad typed away at it, completely oblivious to the shadow looming behind him.

"Boo."

"Ah!" Vlad yelped as he jumped from his black office chair in fright. He turned around angrily, but it quickly turned to delight.

"Ah, Alizabeth! **(Who I also don't own…. It's Knightrunner's! Check her stories out if you're a X Man fan!) **I was-"

"Totally not expecting me? By the looks of your reaction I thought you were almost _scared…_and call me Beth…" taunted Beth as she blew her dirty blonde hair out of her face. She was silently amused as Vlad turned around and rummaged through his papers.

"Ah, here it is! You will be a Goth student, and I have a device that will cloak your ghostly aura from dear Daniel…we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Her grey eyes glimmered in delight as she put on the gothic bracelet.

"So…let me get this straight…I'm a rebel, don't care what anyone thinks, and observe Daniel as much as possible?" Vlad clapped his hands in delight and grinned evilly.

"Precisely my dear…enjoy your first day at Casper High…"

**Ooo…suspense…I'll update Monday! REVIEW PLEASE! Even if it's a smiley, I still enjoy reading it! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! I don't own DP... But I do own the new mini series within the story! Line breaks will now have a little plot of their own... First one was last chapter... So enjoy!

"English sucks..." announced Beth as she slid into an empty seat. A Goth girl nodded.

"You sure aren't the only one..." droned the girl. Beth quickly flipped through her black notebook to see what Plasmius had left for her for this gothic gir- Ah! There she was! Gothic lovebird of Daniel Fenton, and she always denied it.

_Time to play Ms. Nice Goth..._thought Beth in horror as she cleared her throat.

"So...what exactly do you guys do in English... Uh..." she paused. Sam crammed her stuff into an overflowing English folder.

"Sam. Sam Manson. Only ultra recyclable vegetarian in the school...Are you new?" Beth rolled her eyes.

"No... I'm just asking you this because I know exactly what's going on her... What do you think?" Sam curled her lip in disgust.

"Um, rude much? I was just asking." she pointed out as she flipped open to a fresh new page. Beth mentally face-palmed.

_Friends... Friends! _she scolded to herself.

"Sorry, I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning..."

"That's fine... Don't judge a book by its cover! So what did you get for the first one...?"

**Line break: *panting* Whew... I think I lost her... Me: *jumps from sky* ARGHHHHHHH! Line break: *looks up* *screams* *is tackled* **

Avon slammed the notebook shut.

"So... None of that happened? At all?" he questioned extremely confuzzled. Danny nodded and smiled. Avon grinned as he looked over in Sam's direction.

"So you were never married to her? Or kissed her?" The accused's face turned extremely red and began to rub his neck nervously.

"I-uh- married? No..." Avon raised an eyebrow.

"You kissed her?" he asked in shock.

"It was a FAKEOUT MAKEOUT!" mumbled Danny as he hid his face into the English book.

"So thats what my dad refers too..." mused Avon out loud. A pencil hit the floor.

"Who's your dad?" asked Danny. "Because I'm almost positive no one knows about them except Tuck... Tucker!" Tucker waved his hands and shook his head.

"I didn't show anyone! Well, except Val..." Danny scowled as he continued,

"She thought it was cute! Said you two should get together!"

"Tucker..." growled Danny. He then swiveled back in his plastic chair to Avon.

"So who is your dad?" he asked slowly.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Danny... Im not like my dad!" he said quickly.

"Ah, come on! It's not like it's Vlad Masters, right?" Avon's head nodded slowly as Danny's jaw dropped.

**Line break: I'm alive! **

**Me: Not for long... **

**Line break: *gulps***

**Me: Hehe... Anyways, for those of you who are reading Great Minds think alike, that should be updated this week FYI! Tommorow I shall add another chapter to intertwined! Review please! Or else Liney gets i-**

**Liney: Liney? What kind of a name is that? **

**Me: An epic one! Anyways, please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola epic people who are reading this story! Am I the only person who thinks today is Wednesday instead of Tuesday? Because I seriously thought it was Wednesday! **

**Liney: It's TUESDAY! And Ro-**

**Me: *gags Liney* Uh…hehe…what he was trying to say is thank you for all your ROCKING reviews! **

**Liney: *****shakes head? furiously***** **

**Me: *glares at Liney* ANAWAYS, enjoy chapter 7! Did you know that 7 and 3 are considered perfect numbers? **

**Liney: *rips out gag* WHAT SHE WAS TRYING TO SAY EARLIER WAS RO-**

**Me: ROLL FILM!**

"Are you evil?" growled Danny as he glared fiercely at Avon. He shook his head and began to back up to the counter.

"No! I'm not like my dad, trust me! If I was, would I have given up _popularity_?" he shot back as he flung his black hair dramatically over his brown eye. Danny scanned him skeptically.

"Trust me…please…" mumbled Alex as he looked up, his brown eyes filled with despair.

"My dad might hate your guts, just because your…" He smiled. "_Phantom…_" he said oh so softly, only if the room was completely silent you could hear him. Danny's eyes widened with fear as he began to stutter.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" he said slowly as he began to scramble for an ecto pen.

"I know who you are…but I also know who my dad is…" Avon grinned. Danny's lips twitched upward into a grin, but quickly dropped.

"Let me guess…you think he isn't a crazy fruit loop villain?" mumbled Danny as he rolled his eyes in disappointment and put the ecto pen away. A crinkle of paper was heard as Avon pulled out a worn sheet of paper, complete with an extremely good drawing of Vlad as a fruit loop. A guffaw erupted from Danny's mouth as he collapsed into a chair laughing.

"I-hahahahahah- take that as a no?" he managed to snort out. He held out his hand.

"Well…welcome to team Phantom… I'll explain all that later…" he replied to the confuzzled look on Avon's face. Avon smiled and shook his hand.

"Alright then…. Now, since we're not mortal enemies from the start, tell me about your girlfriend…" He grinned as Danny stared at him oddly.

"What girlfriend?" he asked quizzically. Avon began to laugh.

"Sam! Duh!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" protested Danny as Avon laughed and settled in into an interesting debate about Sam…

**Liney: Will you let me say it already? Everyone knows that ya love RO-**

**Me: ROLLING ALONG! **

"-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP TUCKER?"

"MEEEEEEEEP!" cried Tucker as he stuck out his tongue. Valerie laughed and shook her head.

"Sometimes I wonder about you Tucker…." Tucker smiled sweetly at her as he held her hand.

"Sometimes I wonder too… Hey, where's Danny? And Sam?" he questioned as he looked around.

"Um…Tucker? Its only second hour…we don't have second hour with them…" she said softly as she began to chuckle at her boyfriend's confuzzlement. She kissed him on the cheek as he began to blabber.

"Sometimes I wonder…"

**Liney: What was that? That was- that was BEAUTIFUL! *whips out tissue and starts sobbing* **

**Me: It was just a little fluff…**

**Liney: So? Oh, as I was saying before I WAS SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED TWICE, Oaky here has a major thing for R-O-**

**Me: ROMAN NOODLES! **

**Liney: *face palms several times* I give up… **

**Me: Anaways…review please! I'll update Thursday! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya peoples out there in Fanfiction land! Today I am here to tell you about the glorious tale about love, excitement, and-**

**Liney: What is this? Some kind of fairy tale? **

**Me: It WAS until **_**SOMEONE**_** interrupted me!**

**Liney: Who was that? *smiles innocently***

**Me: *glares at Liney* Gr…. Anaways, don't own DP and enjoy chapters two four six EIGHT! WHO DO WE APPRECIATE? ITS EIGHT, EIGHT, GOOOOOO…EIGHT! **

**Liney: *facepalms* Fail. ROLL FILM!**

Her hard volleyball bounced on the dusty gym floor as her mouth dropped in shock.

"You let who go onto what?" gasped Sam. Danny rubbed his neck nervously as he picked up the volleyball and threw it back to Sam.

"Avon…team Phantom…" he mumbled as he cringed at Sam's current expression. "He deserves a chance! He says he's not like Vlad!" Sam rolled her eyes and served the volleyball as she sighed.

"Okay…one chance…but if he blows it…" He laughed as a maniacal expression wound its way to her face.

"You get to chase him from side of town to the other with a Fenton Anti Creep Stick…" he finished as Sam nodded and bumped the volleyball back over to Danny, who now was looking at Anna, causing the volleyball to smash into his face and stumble to the ground. Sam's black tennis shoes squeaked across the gym floor.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Her violet eyes shimmered with concern as he looked up groggily and smiled dreamily.

"She has really pretty eyes…" he mumbled as Sam ignored the pit of jealousy once again gnawing at her stomach.

"DANNY! You just got hit by a volleyball, and all you can say is that she- " She glared at the chatting teenager as she looked at Danny, "-has pretty eyes?" She smashed the volleyball onto the ground. "Are you insane?"

"No…" said Danny dreamily as he swerved around Sam and continued staring at Anna. "I just happen to like a girl…can't you accept that?" Sam bit her lip as her heart shattered in two.

"No…. I guess not… Especially after actually believing you might like me back…" she said sadly as she ran into the girls locker room with tears starting to form at her eyes. Danny just stood there dumbfounded as he picked up the dropped volleyball.

"She…she likes me?" he realized out loud. He smacked his head several times with the volleyball. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!" He smashed the volleyball into the wall and walked off slowly as the volleyball bounced into the hands of a smirking Beth.

"Point one for operation Danny…" she laughed evilly as she served the volleyball with triumph.

**Me: WHY? WHY DID I DO THIS? *sniffs* Don't fear, its not permanent! **

**Liney: IT BETTER NOT BE! **

**Me: Its not! Update on Saturday! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Would've uploaded earlier today but just got back from helping out at church. I do not own DP or ROTHMC (You'll understand in the line break…. XD) Enjoy! **

Sam quickly collapsed onto the gym locker bench and swallowed slowly. A single tear streamed down her face as she looked through her violet binder for a note she _was_ going to give him, but not anymore. Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears as she looked at the paper. There was nothing special about the torn notebook paper; it had the usual lines and holes. The only special thing about it was what she wrote. She quickly crumpled it up and shoved it into her gym locker behind her purple sweater.

"Why Danny? Why?" she said softly to herself as she held back tears.

"Why what?" questioned a friendly voice. Sam quickly slammed her locker shut to reveal Megan looking at her oddly.

"What did Danny do to you?" she asked softly as she sat down on the oak bench. Sam crumpled down on the bench and ran a hand through her raven hair.

"He-he..." She choked out a sob and looked away. "After all these years...years! It's too much... I thought- maybe...but...he-" Megan placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Let it out Sam...Goths can cry every once in a while...trust me..." she encouraged softly. "Everyone can cry." Sam nodded as tear after tear streamed down her face. She cried for T.J. For T.J. and the land.

**Liney: WHOA WHOA WHOA! Who's T.J.? Me: Oh...hehe...sorry, just finished Roll of thunder hear my cry for school, and well... Liney: Really? Me: *nods* Liney: *facepalms* She doesn't own that either...take two! Me: …It was a good book, okay? **

She cried for all the years of loving Danny, and for not loving her back. She cried for all cluelessness in his head. She cried for the knock on the girls' locker door?

"Is anyone in here?" asked a nervous voice. Sam looked up in shock.

"Girls only, read the sign!" Megan shouted angrily to the masculine voice.

"Are halfas different?" muttered the voice as a familiar white haired ghost phased through the wall.

"Da-Danny?" asked Megan as she pinched herself in disbelief. Danny quickly facepalmed.

"Great... Another terrible mistake I did today..." muttered Danny as he ran his hand through his snowy white hair. "Sam, I am so sorry...I didn't mean it... I-" He bit his lip nervously as he set a hand on her quivering shoulders.

"I love you Sam..."

**Liney: GOOD SIR! ARE YOU INSANE?**

**Me: Why yes, yes I am.**

**Liney: Quote stealer….**

**Me: Hehe… guess where the above quote came from, and you'll get a Valentines Day cookie! **

**Liney: *smirks evilly* She doesn't own that quote either, but she does own the idea that a certain person will get her a valent-**

**Me: *glares at Liney* I can dream! Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! Update on Monday! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own DP, but I know that I'm a sucker for FLUFF! Enjoy! **

Her mouth dropped open as his face turned a crimson red. Megan smiled and patted Sam on the back.

"I have a feeling this is going to be awkward...good luck!" whispered Megan as she walked out of the girls' locker room. Sam was still breathless from his confession.

_/He...he loves me? He loves me? /_ she realized as her mouth began to twitch upward into a smile.

"I'm sorry, for everything..."

Danny said softly as he placed an arm on her shoulder. His baby blue eyes filled with regret as he cast his sorrowful gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry for being so clueless, I'm sorry for all the pain you've been through, I'm sorry for the coma, I'm sorry for everything!" He cried in dismay. Sam smiled as she gently brushed his arm off and placed his hands in hers.

"Danny...none of that's your fault. None of that... And you know what's better?" He looked up into her now shimmering eyes.

"What?" he asked dismally. Sam held her finger to his lips as his eyes grew wide in shock.

"Meeting you... That was the most wonderful moment of my life Danny," she said sincerely as he smiled weakly.

"But you still hate me now... Don't you?" he asked regretfully as he clenched his fist as a wave of sadness washed over him. He sat down on another oak bench as an awkward silence filled the air for a few seconds, but was soon broken.

"No… Danny, I could never hate you!" declared Sam as she stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Actually...it's the opposite. I-I- I love you too..." she mumbled. A crash was heard as Danny leapt up from the bench as he wrapped his arms around Sam.

"Really?" he asked shyly as Sam wrapped her arms around his neck. She nodded.

"I think your forgetting something..." she hinted as her violet eyes glimmered with hope. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What?" Sam rolled her eyes and muttered happily:

"Clueless..." as she closed the tiny gap between them into a little piece of heaven.

**Liney: Aw…if only that happened between you and R-**

**Me: Shush! Are you trying to embarrass me?**

**Liney: *nods***

**Me: Of all the OCs I could've made, you're the only one who insists of brining him up! **

**Liney: *smiles and nods***

**Me: Oi vey! Anawho, review please! I'll update tomorrow on VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**Liney: First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the ba-**

**Me: REVIEW PLEASE! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola everyone! HAPPY V-DAY OR SINGLE AWARENESS DAY! Haha, its Single Awareness Day for me…. YAY! Anywho, I don't own DP, but I do own Liney, Reed, and Megan! Haha, enjoy a lovey dovey chapter! And thanks for all the reviews! YOU GUYS ROCK! **

"Aw..." cooed Megan as she peeked through the locker room door at the two lovebirds. She sighed happily as she shut the gym door and rammed right into Reed.

"Oh, hey Reed! Wasn't expecting to see you here..." she mumbled as a blush crawled across her cheeks in humiliation. He chuckled as he peered inside the locker room.

"Well, it's about time those two got together! I've only known them for a week now, but still!" Megan smiled as her boyfriend looked at her. "What were you doing here?"

Megan laughed lightly as she grabbed Reed's hand.

"Well, I was helping Sam out with her grief over Danny not liking her, but I think Danny has it under control..." she smiled as she sighed dreamily. Reed squeezed her hand and grinned.

"Well, today is Valentine's Day..." he trailed off. He released her hand for a moment as he quickly grabbed a rose from behind his back. "Be mine?" he asked cheesily. Megan grinned a mile wide as she delicately grabbed the rise from him.

"Aww... Reed, you shouldn't have...but..." She kissed his cheek and began to blush.

"I'm yours... Definitely..." His cheeks began to color as his hand flew up to the spot her lips had planted on him, and grinned.

"Happy Valentine's Day Megan..." He declared as he twirled her around and closed the gap between the two lovebirds. The rose fluttered to the ground as two pairs of arms wrapped around each other, declaring to the halls of Casper High that indeed, it was Valentine's Day.

**Liney: Hahahahah! Ya know, if R-**

**Me: Shushes! Or else you wont get a girlfriend later this chapter!**

**Liney: *eyes go wide* SHUSHING UP!**

His lean fingers clanked on his keyboard when a light tap on the shoulder awoke him from his trance.

"Hey Tucker!" greeted Valerie cheerfully as slid into the empty seat next to him. "You do know what today is…right?"

"Uh…Valentine's Day?" guessed Tucker as Valerie facepalmed.

"Tucker…we've been dating ever since the coma, but you seriously forgo-" A pair of warm lips interrupted her rant as she smiled. Tucker pulled away and whipped out a box of chocolates.

"Nope! Happy Valentine's day Val…."

**Me: Hey Liney…since Sincerely the Sign Painter said that you should have a gf, then YOU SHALL! LINETTE!**

**Linette: Yes Oaky?**

**Liney: *mouth drops***

**Me: Happy Valentine's day Liney! *pushes them together***

**Linnette: Hey cutie!**

**Liney: *faints***

**Me: Hehe… anywho, REVIEW PLEASE! I'll update Thursday! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Liney: ITS FRIDAY, FRIDAY, FRI-**

**Me: It's Thursday…**

**Liney: Heh, totally knew that…enjoy! **

**Me: I DON'T OWN DP! At all! **

**Liney: She only owns the dream that someday-**

**Me: Shush…**

**Liney: Ah, come on! You didn't even let me do the first letter of his name!**

**Me: Grr…enjoy the chapter! Oh, its chapter number 12! LUCKY ME! XD **

He reluctantly took his arm off her shoulders and sighed.

"So..." Danny asked cautiously, "What are we going to tell Tucker?" Sam's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my gosh, Tucker! He's gonna-"

"Flip?" supplied Danny as his black bangs turned a ghostly white. Sam shook her head.

"I was going to say he was completely lose his head, but that works too! Oh, and peeping Tom..." she drawled as Danny turned bright red, "You're forgetting something..."

"What's that?" he asked as he leaned on a cold drinking fountain. She rolled her eyes as she closed the gap between them. A grin spread across Danny's face as he ruffled her hair and brushed back a strand of it.

"I gotta go, or else..." he trailed off while his face became even more red. Sam kissed his cheek as she smiled.

"See you later, _boyfriend,_" cooed Sam. Danny raised his eyebrows.

"I like the sound of that, girlfriend..." He rubbed his neck nervously as he gulped.

"Wanna watch a movie tonight?"

"Sure!" affirmed Sam as she smiled at her boyfriend. "But, go! Your going be late for class!" she said as she returned to her regular gothic self. Danny rolled his eyes and blew her a kiss.

"See ya later Sammy..." he teased as Sam scowled.

"DON'T CALL ME SAMMY!" she growled as Danny laughed as he phased through the wall.

**Me: Meep, so short! Sorry! My brain is on sleep mod…zzzzZZzzzzZZZzzzz…**

**Liney: She'll update Saturday…Oaky? OAKY?**

**Me: ZZZzzzZZZZzz…**

**Liney: *sighs* Review please! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! I don't own DP-**

**Linette: Nope.**

**Me: *glares* But I do own Linette and Liney! Speaking of which, where is he?**

**Liney: *groggily walks in* Enjoy chapter 13…. *faints***

Danny flew out of the girls' locker room with a huge grin on his face as he phased into a locker. He shuddered as he thought, _The things I do to protect my secret…_ He yelled through the locker.

"Dash! WHY ME? Can't you stuff any one else into a locker? Come on!" Dash, who oh so happened to be walking by at the moment with his buddies, glanced at the locker with a confused look on his face.

"Fenturd? I didn't stuff you int-" He grinned in delight as he took advantage of the situation. "I mean, that's what you get for messing with me!" Dash cackled with laughter as his friends high fived him. From within the locker, Danny rolled his eyes.

"Wow, I'm surprised that worked…" he said to himself. He quickly facepalmed though as he realized that he was now stuck inside the puny locker. "Well, at least I have my-" His baby blue eyes widened in horror as he groaned loudly. "Oh, come on! Of all the days I could've forgotten my phone, this is the day… Hello? ANYONE THERE?" He cried out in distress, hoping that someone would find him.

**Linette, WHAT DID YOU DO TO LINEY? **

**Linette: *grins* Well, you know how he has a secret love of soap operas? **

**Me: He does? *grins* You didn't… **

**Linette: I did… 6 hours of soap opera…MWHAHAHA!**

"Hello?" Tucker's ears perked up when he heard the familiar voice of his friend. He looked around in the empty hallway, expecting to see him. But all he saw was rows and rows off lockers.

"Danny…?" he asked slowly. "Are you invisible or something?" He heard a moan coming from locker 157.

"Ah, COME ON! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?" groaned Danny as he phased out of the locker. Tucker began to chuckle as Danny glared at him.

"You- you got shoved into a locker?" he smirked as Danny shook his head.

"No! I phased into the locker to prevent suspicion from anyone!" he explained as Tucker nodded.

"I see…but where did you come from?" Danny's face quickly became cherry red.

"I- uh- well…" he stammered as Tucker began to laugh. "Well…Sam's officially my girlfriend…" Tucker grinned.

"YES! I WON THE BET! WOO HOO!" he cried victoriously as Danny glared at him.

"What bet?" asked Danny angrily as Tucker coughed nervously.

"Did I say bet? I meant I won a vet?"

**Six hours of soap operas… yeesh…**

**Liney: Do you have a map? I keep getting lost in your eyes, Linette…**

**Linette: *giggles***

**Me: Aw, line break love… how sweet…anywho, review please! I'll update Monday! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey peoples! Wow, compared to the other things I published today, this is the shortest…Hehe, oh well! I don't own DP and enjoy!**

Tucker smiled sheepishly as Danny's eyes turned a violent green.

"Tucker..." he growled. He gulped and began to run for his dear life right into Beth.

"Watch it loser..." she hissed, but quickly gasped when she saw who was chasing him. "I meant, sorry for bumping into you?" She bit her lip as she hoped that Danny would buy that lie.

"Who's she?" asked Danny suspiciously. Beth laughed nervously.

"I'm Beth... And weren't you the kid that broke Sam's heart?" Danny laughed sadly.

"Yea...messed up, big time... But it had a happy ending!" He said with a huge grin plastered on his face. A thin finger poked his shoulder as he turned around to find...

"Sam! Oh, Sam, this is Beth, the person who ran into Tucker after Tucker MADE BETS ON US!" He spat as Tucker shuddered in fear. Sam raised an eyebrow as she slipped his hand into his.

"He made a bet on us?" she questioned. Danny nodded and glared at Tucker.

"Yes, but besides that..." He motioned proudly to Beth at Sam, "She's my girlfriend!" Beth gasped in horror but quickly plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Congrats! Well, love to stay and chat, but I gotta go..." She said as she quickly began walking around the corner.

**Liney: Oh the suspense! THE HORROR! THE-**

**Me: Really?**

**Liney: Really. *smiles***

"Hi, can I see Mr. Masters?" asked Beth in a sarcastic voice. The intern rolled her eyes and pointed into the dark room. Beth opened the door quietly and tiptoed right behind the unsuspecting man.

"Boo." she said, causing Vlad to jump.

"BETH! Stop doing that!" he commanded as she began to laugh.

"Haha, it's too much fun..." she said in a haunting voice. Her face became troubled as she hung her head in shame. "I've failed you." Vlad raised an eyebrow in shock.

"Really? How so? He asked as he sat down in his black office chair as began to sip his tea.

"Danny- Sam- their going out..." she admitted regretfully. Tea flew out into the air as Vlad coughed several times.

"Your kidding...right?"

**Beth is back! Haha, I just realized that I haven't used Avon or Rosie for like the last 7 chapters…. Oops. I'll do them next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! Update tomorrow! Happy President's day! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my readers! Sorry for such a short chapter, but hope ya enjoy anaways!**

**Liney: *cough* SHE DOESN'T OWN DP! *cough*Enjoy!**

"I still can't believe Mr. Masters let us off so easily!" commented Rosie as she looked at Avon. Avon nodded as his dark bangs fell onto his face.

"It's my... Father, and he said he would deal with us later..." he said darkly. His eyes filled with a slight pain as he continued. "And by us, I mean me..." Rosie gasped and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I would've totally taken the punishment if I knew and-" She was stopped once more from the gentle squeeze of his hand. Her face turned crimson as she grinned dreamily. "Are you always going to do that to stop my rants?"

His shoulders shook with silent laughter as he tried to look at her seriously.

"Maybe." he said in monotone, his face still. It quickly cracked as he erupted into laughter. Rosie began to giggle as she laced her fingers with his. She wasn't sure, but she thought she saw his face tinge slightly pink as he held it there.

"Oh look..." he said, breaking the awkward silence. "There's Mr. Lancer saying happy birthday to every single person in the school?" He raised an eyebrow as Mr. Lancer skipped happily over to them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he shouted gleefully as he handed them lollipops. "Have a fun birthday you two!" He began to hum as he skipped away happily to the next person. The two looked at each other in shock.

"What...just happened?" questioned Rosie. Avon just stood their speechless.

"Um... Are all the teachers like this?" He asked. A growl was heard as a door was kicked down, revealing an angry Mrs. Tetslaff.

"MR. LANCER!" Mrs. Tetslaff barked, "YOU GET BACK WITH MY CHOCOLATE RIGHT NOW!" She pulled out a Nerf gun and began to sprint down the hallway after the skipping teacher.

They began to laugh as Avon leaned against a locker to catch his breath.

"Man, this school is hilari-" His eyes widened as he gasped. He slowly staggered around as stars began to dance around his eyes. His world went black as he collapsed onto the ground, only hearing one word:

"AVON!"

**HE DIDN'T DIE! I'm not that cruel! Update Thursday and review please! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! Short and sweet, I don't own DP and enjoy! And he ain't dead! **

"AVON!" she cried in horror as she knelt on the cold floor beside him. She clutched his hand as she felt for a heartbeat. A soft thump reassured her as she sighed in relief.

"Your alive..." Rosie said shakily. Her eyes skimmed over his, well, let's just say Rosie was blushing the whole time... But she looked for the cause of the catastrophe. Her fingers traced over a small tranquilizer bullet as Avon moaned in pain.

"Shh...it's okay..." she reassured Avon. She gently lifted him off the ground bridal style and raced towards the nurses office, but stopped.

"How am I supposed to explain this?" she realized in agony. "Hi, nurse? My crush-"

Her face once again became bright red as she quickly glanced at Avon, who was still as sound as a rock. She laughed nervously.

"I guess I could text Sam or something...I mean, you would think that she would have experience with injury..." she mused out loud. A moan escaped Avon's lips. Rosie worriedly looked down and brushed a strand of black hair away from his face.

"I'm texting Sam..." she decided as she awkwardly set down Avon on a bench.

_Sam... Avon was shot...with a tranquilizer gun or something... Please come ASAP! And bring Danny and Tucker too..._

"And send..." she said as she snapped her phone shut. Her eyes filled with despair as she squeezed Avon's limp hand.

"I hope help comes soon..." she mumbled as she sat down next to him. She closed her eyes as tears began to fall silently. A flash of white caused them to open in alarm as her spiky black hair whipped around. She gasped as she saw what was once brown hair turned pitch black.

"Avon...?" A clatter was heard as she heard a British older voice speaking:

"Rosilena? Who is this, and why is he glowing?"

**Ah! Sorry for the shortness, but I have three stories to work on at once! Gah! Anywho, review please and update Saturday! SO SORRY FOR SHORTNESS! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my epic readers! You'll never guess who's back in this story…he's a butler, makes awesome snickerdoodles, and was once a halfa in a dream! SMITTY IS BACK! I don't own DP, but I own Smitty! Enjoy!**

"Smitty?" gasped Rosie in disbelief as she gaped at the old butler. "What are you doing here?" Smitty smiled wearily.

"Mr. Masters requested a substitute teacher and well," he said, motioning to himself, "Here I am! But what is wrong with this chap? He's GLOWING!" She worriedly looked back at Avon and gasped.

"Your hair...your outfit...what happened?" she murmured softly as she held his pale hand. She had barely got a chance to glance at his new outfit when Danny came rushing in, followed by Sam and Tucker.

"What happened?" asked Sam as she felt his forehead for a fever.

"Gun...tranquilizer of some sort...you gotta save him..." mumbled Rosie as she bit her lip. Tucker put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he smiled.

"He's going to be fine... The lovebirds are taking him into good hands..." teased Tucker.

"I heard that!" said Danny, but he smiled as his fingers brushed against Sam's as he grabbed the gauze. He handed it to Rosie, who cringed as she began to make her way to the small wound.

"This might hurt a little..." she said regretfully as her fingers wrapped the gauze around the wound. A hiss of pain rose from Avon's mouth as he groggily opened his eyes.

"Wha...what happe-" He clenched his teeth as another jolt of pain shot through him. Rosie squeezed his hand and looked up and him.

"You were shot by a tranquilizer gun or something...but whatever it was, your glowing..." Avon gasped as he looked down at himself.

"I'm...dead?" he asked in a shaky voice. Danny stepped forward in his ghost form and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nope...you're not dead! Only half dead. Welcome to being a halfa." Avon's eyes widened with horror as he promptly fainted.

**Hahaha, oh, poor Avon! But its so fun to do that to him! Anywho, see that little blue button down there? Click on it! Use it! IT'S AWESOME! XD And update on Monday! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! This chapter might be confusing, but whatever! I don't own DP and enjoy!**

"Avon?"

"Huh?" he replied groggily. He swayed as he sat up, and then groaned. "Ugh, what happened?" A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder as Rosie sighed.

"You fainted after Danny said you were a halfa." she stated simply as his eyes grew wide.

"I- I'm a halfa? Like my stepfather?" he realized. He gasped as he stumbled back onto the soft pillow, bewildered. Danny nodded.

"Let me try this again- do you want me to train you?" he asked slowly as he waited for his initial reaction. Avon looked over at Rosie, who nodded and smiled encouragingly.

He grinned as he nodded.

"Totally, thanks dude!" He stood their awkwardly, since well, men don't really hug. Danny saw his hesitation and held out a hand instead.

"Welcome to team Phantom, and please don't faint this time..." he said laughing as he shook his hand. Avon chuckled as he shook it back.

"So, what's first?" he asked as Danny began to snort.

"Flying..." he said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"WHAT?" exclamined Avon as Danny howled in laughter.

"I'm joking! I'm joking! First, all of us are heading to my house... Sam, you take the girls, and I'll take the guys. Smitty, you coming?" he asked the old butler. Smitty shook his head.

"I'm afraid I have a class to teach." He winked as he chuckled. "Your secret is safe with me!" Danny sighed relieved as he whistled.

"Alright, everyone follow me!" he cried as he phased through the ground. The others looked down and wondered. Danny sheepishly poked his head through the ground.

"Oops..." he said as he phased upward and stood on his two pale boots. He coughed awkwardly as he cleared his throat.

"Follow me?" he tried again as he walked out the door of Capser High.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! Sorry if the last chapter was confusing, I was confuzzled myself…XD Haha, hopefully this chapter will make sense! I don't own DP and enjoy! Oh, and in advance, sorry Sincerely the Sign Painter! I lost the pm were you said his description, so I'm describing by memory! **

"Transform." He stated. It wasn't a command really, but more likely a request. Either way, Avon was struggling with it.

"How?" he cried in desperation, scuffing his shoe at the ground. Danny smiled and laughed.

"I had to figure it out myself, but here's a clue- find the cold within." Avon grunted in frustration as he narrowed his eyes.

"It would help if you didn't speak in a cryptic tongue…" he muttered as Danny stuck out his tongue.

"That's part of the fun! Now, find the cold within…" he restated as he tried to contain his laughter. Avon grunted but tried to concentrate within himself. **(Liney: Yea, like that makes sense…. Me: HEY!)**

"Cold…cold…I'm FREEZING!" he cried in distaste but gasped as two icy black rings formed around him. His usual brown eyes turned a voidless black as his usual black hair became black with tips of dark blue. A black cape fastened itself around his thin neck, as his jeans and sweater became a black jumpsuit, complete with a white A. He wheezed as he sat down in shock on the lab floor.

"Wow…bravo! It took me weeks to do that!" exclaimed Danny with a hint of jealously slithering through his deep voice. Avon grinned like a child opening up a gift on Christmas.

"Thank you, and this-" he motioned to his new look "-this is the most gothic ghost outfit I've seen!" Danny laughed as he continued to marvel at his new look.

"Okay lover boy, lets see if you can fly now, shall we?" he asked as Avon looked up in shock.

"Flying? Are you crazy?"

"Yep." Came the reply back, along with the same mischievous smile. "Avon, welcome to flying lessons."

**Ah! Sincerely the Sign Painter, can you tell me his halfa name again? I FORGOT IT! Remember, Avon is her/his character! Thank ya for reading, update on Thursday, and review please! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey people's! Another chapter of Intertwined High school style! *gasps* Almost a hundred reviews? Already? Wow... Whoever does the 100th review gets a., a character in the story, b., me reading and reviewing ANY of your stories, or c., getting a guest chapter! Haha, so I don't own DP and enjoy! Oh, and I was in a fluffy mood...so this chapters gonna be.. ROMANCE! Haha! I couldn't resist! Enjoy some OCxOC fluff! **

"Ow...did you really have to push me off a roof?" groaned Avon as he pulled twigs out of his hair. Danny grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, I read in Maximum Ride that it worked!" He glared at him. "What? Oak-"

"Who's Oak?" interrupted Avon.

"Oak-" said Danny manner of factually-"doesn't own Maximum Ride either... Wait, who on earth is Oak?"

"IM THE AUTHOR OF THE STORY THAT WILL MAKE DANNY RANDOMLY DISAPPEAR AND HAVE ROSIE WALTZ IN!" shouted the hyper author.

"Wha-" said Danny as he randomly disappeared in the dim sunlight temporarily. A small rap on the door caused Avon to look up.

"Hey Avon!" said Roselina softly as she waltzed in. A rough hand was strewn through twig filled hair as he grinned sheepishly.

"Flying lessons..." he muttered. Roselina gasped and pointed at his chest.

"What? Is there a gaping hole there?" he asked, his face quickly turning beet red. Roselina shook her head.

"Your symbol! It disappeared! And your outfit!"

"It... Did?" he asked slowly as he examined his jumpsuit, which wasnt really a jumpsuit anymore. "Hey, what happened?" It was true, his symbol had disappeared, along with his outfit. Replacing it was black jeans and a sweatshirt, with no symbol.

"Okay, this is definitely cooler than my first outfit..." laughed Avon as he fiddled with his cape.

"It looks cute on you..." said Roselina. Avon raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just say it was cute?" he said in disbelief. Her face quickly was tinted red as she replied,

"Uh- did I just say that out loud?" she asked. Avon nodded as she groaned and averted her eyes to the ground.

"Well, this is awkward..." she said. Avon scooted next to her and brushed a strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Yes, yes it is..." he replied slowly. Her eyes grew wide as he leaned in closer.

Her cheeks grew redder.

His eyes whispered love.

The two connected, and sparks flew.

And Danny reappeared from his temporary disappearance.

"Hey gu-Oh...man..." he said, covering his face from the kissing couple, "I'll...um... Yea, really didn't need to see that..." he muttered as the two were slowly lost in their own little world...

**I BLAME THE FLUFF BUNNY! XD Haha, update Saturday and review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

******Hey everyone! I literally forced myself to do this chapter, because I was being lazy all day and was going kaplut...but then I thoughtof you guys and decided to do another chapter! I don't own DP, and enjoy yet another chapter of Intertwined! AND THANKS FOR OVER 100 REVIEWS! Enjoy!**

"Okay..." muttered Danny to himself. "Just barge in there, and ignore them... Okay, here goes nothing..." he said as he flew through the lab door.

"AVON!" he yelled, causing the couple to break apart blushing.

"Eh...you didn't see anything...?" said Avon lamely as Danny laughed.

"This...is great blackmail! But that's besides the point... Roselina, you can leave, it's time for more training..." Danny laughed as Rosie quickly kissed a shocked Avon and headed out the door.

"You seemed to enjoy that..." teased Danny as Avon snapped out of it.

"Wha...oh, sure, whatever you say..." he said, still a little dazed.

"Come on lovebird, we have training to do.." laughed Danny as Avon got up and followed him.

"Wait... DANNY!" he yelled as chased after the said person.

"Finally impacted your brain?" shouted Danny as he flew around the lab. Avon, who was running, panted.

"Yes! AND ME AND ROSE AREN'T LOVEBIRDS!" protested Avon as he attempted to catch Danny, who quickly averted him every time.

"If you want to catch me so badly, FLY!" suggested Danny. A grin spread across his face. "Rose?"

Avon's face turned a few hues of crimson.

"Uh- I said ROSIE!" he shot back.

"Sure..." said Danny as he flopped over and put his hands behind his neck. "Yawn...are you even trying?"

"THAT'S IT!" raged Avon as two icy black rings formed around him. He shot into the air and threw a black ectoblast at Danny. Danny's eyes widened as he scrambled to avoid it.

"Woah! Nice job!" chuckled Danny as he turned invisible. "Wait a minute..." He appeared visible again. "What's your ghost name? Mines Danny PHANTOM, Danny Fenton, and yours is...?"

"Sorrow... Sorrow Spirit..." decided Avon as he looked at Danny for approval.

"Nah, sounds too much like Sorrow SPIT, and we don't want that..." Danny snapped his gloves fingers. "Of course! Just Sorrow!"

"It suits me..." said the newly named Sorrow.

**Did you like the chapter? XD Haha, I hoped you did! Update on Monday and review please!**


	22. Chapter 22

******Hola my awesome readers! Sit back and relax as you read another chapter of Intertwined! I don't own DP and enjoy!**

"So, flying, check, intangibility, check, transforming, check," listed Danny as he wrote down Sorrow's abilities on a whiteboard. "Good job!"

"Thanks.." panted Sorrow as he transformed one last time for the day. He glanced at his watch and gasped.

"Oh no! Father's going to kill me!" moaned Avon. Danny motioned towards the glowing ghost portal.

"You could go through there," he suggested. "It only takes five minutes through the Ghost Zone!" Avon shook his head quickly.

"Oh no...I've only had these powers for a DAY! I am NOT going into the Ghost Zone!" insisted Avon. Danny shrugged and opened up the door.

"Suit yourself... And whatever you do, DON'T reveal your ghost half to Vlad..." warned Danny as he shut the door.

**Liney: Guess what?**

**Me: What?**

**Liney: YOU JUST LOST THE GAME!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOO!**

He gulped as he shakily opened up the door to his mansion. He looked around cautiously, but sighed as he saw no one to be found.

"Looking for someone?"

"AH!" yelped Avon as he whirled around to find Vlad with his arms folded. "Uh, father! What a surprise to see you up!"

"Where were you Avon?" questioned Vlad angrily.

"A friends house..." muttered Avon as he hung his head. "Sorry Father, I will not go past my curfew again." Vlad chuckled as he ruffled his hand through Avon's hair.

"It's fine, mistakes happen! Now, go onto bed! Go!" Vlad shooed Avon away as Avon sighed in relief. He thumped up the stairs and into his bedroom. Vlad waited a few moments to hear the click of his door, and then held out a strand of his hair triumphantly.

"So my little halfa... What powers do you have?" he cackled out loud. His dress shoes pattered across the tile floor as he pushed a button.

"Ready for DNA sample!" cooed the new and improved Emily Hope hologram.

"Splendid!" laughed Vlad as he inserted the strand of his step-sons hair. "Now all I have to do is wait..."

"Meow?" purred a fluffy white persian.

"I'll just wait with you Maddie!" declared Vlad as he snuggled the cat, who tried to escape from his grasp.

"MEOW!"

**Hope you enjoyed! Update on Tuesdau and REVIEW PLEASE!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! Sorry, would've done this eariler, but I went to warch the Lorax, awesome movie btw! But here's youR long awaited chapter! I don't own DP and enjoy!**

"Ah, Maddie...isn't it a splendid day to relax and eat fudge? Lots and lots of fudge?"

"It sure is Jack..." replied Maddie dryly as she wiped off the remaining fudge off the plate. "Where's Danny? He was supposed to be here an hour ago..."

"Oh, he said he had homework! Downstairs! With friends!" lied Jazz quickly.

"Ah yes... The young age where our son meets great friends!" laughed Jack. His eyes lit up in excitement. "And speaking of friends, I should call V-man! Man, haven't spoken to him in ages!" He bounced off the couch and ran to the phone. Maddie rolled her eyes and looked at her daughter.

"Fenton men...you just have to live with them!" she laughed. Jazz laughed nervously as her eyes trailed down to the lab.

"Hurry up little brother..." she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" asked Maddie.

"Nothing!" she quickly exclaimed as she grabbed the plate and put it away. Jack, on the other end, was bouncing around.

"Alright, pull yourself together Jack Fenton..." He put on his most serious face. "Time to call Vlad Masters, mayor and-" He couldnt help it. His face grew into a massive grin.

"TIME TO CALL V-MAN!"

**Liney: Guess what?**

**Me: What?**

**Liney: Heeeeeeey...GUESS WHAT?**

**Me: WHAT?**

**Liney: Hi! TEHEHEHHE! (I don't own the multiple sources I stole it from! :))**

"Now, all I have to do is have this DNA sample perfectly still..." he said slowly as he lowered the piece of hair. "Almost ther-" A sharp trilling noise in the air caused him to drop the piece of hair and made him scowl at the phone.

"SNICKER DOODLES! This had better be important..." he growled as he snapped up his cell phone. "Vlad Masters, how may I help you?" he said through clenched teeth.

"V-man!" came a jubilant voice from the other end. Vlad facepalmed and silently groaned.

"Jack? Why are you calling?"

"To talk to ya Vladdie! I haven't talked to you in ages!" Vlad groaned as he put a finger on his brow.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a little-"

"Tired? I'll keep ya up! It was a cold war...we didn't have much meat...but we did have fudge...lots and lots of fudge..."

**Haha, how mamy of you were expecting Jack? Update on Thursday! Review please!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Heya! Alright, since raethewriter was the 100th reviewer, she chose to have her character in this story! So, raethewriter owns James Veganna, Butch Hartman owns DP, and I own...Erhm...oh! I own RJJ! Wait, I don't even own that adorable kitty! Ah! XD Ah well...enjoy anywho!**

Vlad snickered as he hung up the phone on his blabbering "friend."

"Oh Jack, why bother? I don't like you!" he muttered to himself as he continued to pick up the strand of hair. A footstep thumped softly on the lab floor. Goosebumps trailed down his neck as he turned around, expecting to find something there.

"Hello, what a surprise to see you-" He stopped short, looking in confusion at only his own shadow. "That's odd, I could've sworn I heard something!" Vlad shook his head and returned to the sample of hair. "But if it was Daniel, I would've had my ghost sense go off..." he mused. "Oh well!"

While he continued to work, his own shadow soon shimmered darkly as a silhouette formed from it. It walked slowly towards him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Boo."

"AH!" yelped Vlad as he whirled around in horror. "BETH, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO-"

He was face to face- to a guy. Definitely not Beth.

"Who are you?" he scoffed. "Usually only Beth does that..." His eyes widened with horror as he reliazed something even more important-

"HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY LAB?" The boy made no reply as he blew his black hair out of his face, tints of green streaking his messy hair.

Vlad growled as he stared into the green eyes of the five foot eight boy.

"Listen, boy, I repeat once more- How. Did. You. Get. Into. MY LAB?" he questioned angrily.

The boy looked up at him, thoughtfully pulling at his green sweater. He scuffled the ground with his white worn out sneakers, his black jeans covering over them just so.

"Why do you want to know?" he smirked. Vlad sputtered as he dropped the piece of hair.

"Because, this is my lab! And who are you?"

"None of your beeswax..." His eyes raced around the lab, hoping to find a nickname of some sort. He laughed as he spotted a certain cereal.

"Fruitloop."

Vlad growled as he placed a hand on his own brow.

"Plasmius. NOT Fruitloop. Now- what is your name?" he demanded.

"James, and I'm your worst nightmare..." he hissed threateningly. Vlad suppressed a chuckle.

"Funny, Beth said the same thing." he commented dryly as a chuckle escaped from his mouth. James growled as he pressed the unsuspecting Fruitloop against the wall.

"I am your worst nightmare... But only if you don't help me."

**Oooo...James, evil punk brat...haha, I just realized he's basically the oppisite of Avon...maybe Vlad can adopt James instead...? JK! JK! I would NEVER do that! Update Saturday and review please!Sorry for the shortness!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Heya people! Turns out, James is British... score! I love British accents! Haha, on that note, I don't own DP, James, Beth, or Vlad! Enjoy!**

****"Fruitloop, you have got to help me! I'm a freak of nature!" begged James. Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"IT'S VLAD, and really? How so?" he questioned angrily as he shoved James arms off of him, "There, that's better..."

"You don't need to know..." he said coldly as he turned away from Vlad. "All I need is your lab. That's it. Nothing else."

"Oh no!" growled Vlad. "If you even want to THINK about touching my lab equipment, you have to explain your situation first... or either that..." he said while rubbing his fingers together, "OR perhaps I could be bribed..."

"I'm broke..." scowled James as he turned around. "But if you let me use your lab, I could make you the richest man on earth..."

"Ha!" laughed Vlad as he motioned towards his safe, "I already am! But I have ways of making.." His black shoes stepped one step closer to a pair of old sneakers, "certain people talk. Do you wish for me to call my most dangerous allie? Hmmm?"

"Your bluffing..." insisted James as he began nervously looking for an exit. Vlad cackled as he whipped out his cell phone.

"Try me..." he dared as he held it up. James scowled and nodded.

"Fine, call your 'dangerous' allie... I can take them..." he assured Vlad. A shadow fell over Vlad's face as the room became completely silent. The buttons clacked on his phone. It rang, seven times to be exact, until a tired voice picked up.

"What is it Vlad? I told you I was busy!" she yelled through the phone.

"I have a... slight problem that needs a little convincing... would you be so kind as to help?" cackled Vlad evilly. A grin spread across the callers face.

"Will do...I'll be there in a minute..." The line went dead, and Vlad smirked at James.

"Afraid yet?" said Vlad as he chuckled.

"No," he scoffed. "I'm not scared easily." Vlad's eyes widened as his hands flew up to his mouth, trying not to chuckle. James looked at him with a confused look plastered on his face. "What?"

"Boo." came an eerie voice behind him. James screamed and whipped out his ghost gun and aimed it at the voice. He soon dropped it as an astounded look came over his face.

"Your saying your 'dangerous' ally... is a _girl?" _

**Oh snap...he did not just say that! I feel no pity for JAmes next chapter... anyways, update on Monday, (MY BIRTHDAY! :3 BTW!) and review please! Gracias! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Heya people! Epik-Nite, I AM NOT FORGETTING HUNTER! XD Haha, but he shall soon be set in play...do not fear! For the rest of ya, I don't own DP, and enjoy this hopefully extra long chapter for my bday! Enjoy! Oh! And thank you for all the reviews last chapter! :D**

"You did not just say that..." growled the girl as she blew her dirty blonde hair out of her face. James chuckled and scowled at her.

"Yes, yes I did..." He shot back. A glare filled the girl's eyes.

"I feel no pity for you." stated Vlad as he ducked out the door and up the stairs.

"Er...Fruitloop? Why are yo-AH!" He hissed in pain as an energy blast was shot at his shoulder. His green eyes narrowed at the shooter.

"Afraid yet?" she laughed.

"No, why would I be afraid of a little girl?" he shot back.

"LITTLE GIRL?" she raged as she threw multiple shots of energy. "Look punk, I am not a little girl, I am BETH, A-" James quickly slipped into a shadow(I'll explain later in the story) and snuck up behind her.

"Boo." he whispered in her ear. Filled with rage, she whipped around; flinch clenched, ready to strike...but what happened next she clearly wasn't expecting.

"This shuts up most girls.." he whispered as he closed the gap between them. Beth gasped as she tried to struggle away, but he kept his hold around her waist. Her grey eyes protested, but they slowly closed as she willingly vented out all her anger into the moment.

"Wha-what was that for?" spluttered Beth as she turned around. Her pale face became beet red. Her arms folded over the other as he replied:

"Shutting you up. It was the quickest way.." he quipped. Her hand raised as she punched him on his injured shoulder.

"Ow! Hey, you enjoyed it!" he argued. Beth's face gained even more color as she lowered her fist.

"Perhaps..." she admitted. James laughed and tilted her head up.

"Your eyes are really pretty.." he said with a smile. She grinned as she leaned in.

"OW! Why'd ya hit me with another blast? I gave you a compliment!"

**Haha, that was a fun chapter to write...update tomorrow and review please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Heya people! Thanks for SEVEN EPIC REVIEWS! And speaking of epic, Epik-Hunter's OC, Hunter, which he owns, is gonna be in here! We'll take a small break from our newest lovebirds and welcome Hunter! I don't own Hunter or DP, enjoy! Sorry for the short chapter, I wasn't inspired, and I'm tired... XP**

"So apparently just loves to torture me with homework and-" I stopped short. "Um, Sam?" I waved a hand in front of her face a couple times. She just stood their, staring at SOMETHING...

"SAMMY!" I yelled in her face. She finally snapped out of it and looked at me.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" she asked. I ran a hand through my hair.

"I was trying to get your attention for the last five minutes!" I said, just slightly irritated. She laughed lightly and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Relax, Danny...I was just zoning out.." she said as she looked in that direction AGAIN!

"What are you looking at?" I questioned as I looked in the direction she was staring at. I gasped as I noticed exactly WHO she was staring at.

"Sam! Why are you staring at another guy...?" I asked, kinda jealous actually...

"Uh...sorry Dan!" she apologized. "I didn't-"

Said guy came over and smiled.

"Hey. I'm Hunter...and you are?"

"Sam. Samantha Manson, but my friends call me Sam, you can call me Sam too, am I still talking? I am such a spazz!" she laughed as she continued to chatter to this Hunter dude. I growled and grabbed her hand.

"Sorry dude, she's taken..." I hissed at him. He stepped back and smiled.

"Oh, I didn't know! I'm sorry!" he apologized. Sam glared at me and let go of my hand.

"Danny, we're not steady...I can like whoever I want!" she growled at me. My eyes went wide with shock as she walked off hand in hand.

"So, what were you saying Hunter...?" she asked sweetly as she turned around and frowned at me. I just stood there gaping. What the heck just happened? I thought she liked me...I picked up her forgotten book and looked up sadly to the retreating couple...why?

**AH! DON'T KILL ME! It was the only way I could fit Hunter into the plot! I don't know why Sam left Danny, maybe she was mad at him for some reason? Anyways, don't kill me, update Thursday, and review please!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Heya people! This chapter probably is a little confuzzling...let me clarify- Sam is being possesed(THANK YOU WHOEVER WROTE THAT IN THEIR REVIEW WHOM I FORGOT THEIR NAME!) by Hunter(haha, Epik-Nite, sorry, but right now he's being evil...XD) by one of his DUPLICATES, so makes sense? GOOD! Enjoy!**

Wha...what's going on...? I thought hazily. It didn't feel I was even in my own body...

_That's because you are being possessed..._ Came a haunting voice from the back of my head. My eyes snapped open, well, if they could. I couldn't control anything! Only my thoughts...

Your COMPLETLY right Samantha...

You! Who are you? I demanded angrily. Yea, that's right...I'm speaking to a whacked voice in my head..live with it!

_Hunter...and right now your dumping Danny for me..._ He cackled evily.

WHAT? NO! I cried, but it was no use...I watched myself dump Danny, watched him go away heartbroken, watched my own hand cling to Hunter's, who smiled at me. I wanted soooo badly to snatch my hand away from his and slap him in the face, but I was powerless...

WHY? I growled angrily to Hunter. He cackled and whipped out a few dollar bills. A few _thousand_ dollar bills.

_Money...Masters was so kind as to give me a reward for you betrayal..._

Money? YOU-

Out of my will, the creep put his finger on my lip.

"Shush Samantha, we'll get you home soon..." he cooed. I wanted to slap him so badly, but instead my hand intertwined with his and I cooed back instead.

"Sure darling!" I heard myself saying. "Let's go shopping afterwards to! I heard there was a sale!"

Oh man...I sound like a prep...

And that's really bad...

Hunter laughed as he grabbed my hand again.

"Let's not get to excited, Sammy!"

SAMMY! ONLY DANNY CAN CALL ME THA-

_Too bad princess._..came the sneering tone_. Your under my control now..._

**Sorry for the shortness! Anywho, review please? And update on Saturday!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Heya everyone! Happy Saint Patrick's Day! I don't own DP and enjoy! Oh, and please- don't destroy Epik-Nite for his character Hunter...I made Hunter into an evil creep, but in his story(which you should check out!) he's a good guy! In here...er...he's the villain... Enjoy...**

Hunter smirked as he held his 'girlfriend's hand. He yanked her into a janitor's closet and shut the door. His palm glowed with blue energy as it illuminated his face.

"Hunter, come back!" he commanded his duplicate. It floated out of Sam's body and back into his in a single flash. Sam collapsed onto the floor but quickly growled at him.

"LET ME GO!" she shouted angrily as she began pounding on the door.

Hunter chuckled as he cracked his knuckles and put his hands behind his neck. (How many of you had an urge to crack your knuckles while reading this? XD)

"No use, princess...everyone left for the annual field trip, remember?"

Her violet eyes pierced angrily into his own as she scowled.

"Why you little-" she started to yell angrily. Her combat boots ran across the floor as she attempted to punch him in the face. He quickly stopped her fist with his hand.

"Nice try," he said smirking as he threw her onto the ground. "But not good enough." Sam hissed in pain as she crashed into a metal filing cabinet, and staggered forward. Her eyes glimmered with hope as she thought of a plan.

"Hunter...why didn't I see it before?" she asked sweetly. He looked at her in confusion.

"Eh...what do you mean?" he questioned slowly. Sam walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You were trying to help me! Here I was, over reacting over some guy I liked, but here was you all along!" Hunter blushed as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"Huh? Oh yea, never really saw that before..." he stuttered. Sam smiled as she leaned in.

"You know what...?" she whispered softly; only a few inches away from Hunter's face.

"What...?" he asked, leaning in closer. She smirked as her hand flew up from underneath and hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"You are really gullible!" she laughed, flexing her muscle.

**Haha, poor Hunter! Eh, he kinda deserved it...update Tuesday(if you guys want it to be a longer chapter) or Monday(if you want two really short chapters in a row!) Review please!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Heya everyone! Ah! I feel so bad! I was being lazy and put all my work into today! Agh! Ah well, I'll try my best to make this a long chapter! I don't own DP and enjoy! **

Her violet eyes swiveled from the unconscious boy to the locked janitors door.

"Huh...how am I supposed to unlock- AM I STUPID?" she shouted to herself, mentally face palming. A smile slid across her face as she remembered what had happened a year ago...actually, in this very spot...

_Flashback_

_"MANSON!" raged the bulky jock. She coolly raised an eyebrow as she answered with innocence:_

_"Yes...?" Dash growled as he pulled a frog out of his fish tank, which he had been carrying for a class project. _

_"Explain..." he hissed, his eyes narrowing. Sam laughed as she pushed her pencil back into her binder. _

"_Well, Lily needed a home, and your fish seemed so lonely…" she said slowly, trying not to laugh at the hilarious expression on Dash's face. _

"_Oh yea? Well, Fluffy doesn't like company… so take your stupid frog on a date in the janitors closet!" he said, pushing her into the nearby janitors closet. _

"_Wow, great comeback Dash…" muttered Sam as she stared at her current dilemma. The door was locked, and there was no way that Da-_

"_DASH! What did you do with Sam?" growled a very familiar voice. She heard nasally laughing as the janitors closet creeked open._

"_Find out for yourself, Fenturd…" laughed Dash as he shoved Danny into the dark janitors closet. Danny yelped, Sam slightly screamed as they were once again enveloped in complete darkness._

"_Sam…?" questioned Danny as he felt a warm body. His eyes widened as his cheeks quickly became a vivid red. A rusty flashlight fell from the janitor's shelf, clicking on and beaming a ray of light on the two lovebirds. Sam too was blushing vividly as she noted the awkward situation. _

_The two were literally on top of each other, bodies pressed together in a (of course, neither would admit it) comfortable way. His hands were pressed on her arms as she was pinned downward to the floor. Her face grew even warmer as she noted his eyes dilating ever so slightly. _

"_Er…Danny?" asked Sam awkwardly as she stared into those amazing blue eyes. _

"_Yea Sam…" replied Danny slowly. His world was becoming filled of visons of kissing his crush of five years, just leaning downwards an-_

"_Can you get off of me?" she asked blushing all the way. Danny blushed even more as he rolled off of her._

_"Sorry…" he muttered as he rubbed his neck. Sam laughed and helped him up._

"_It's fine.." she said, taking his hand in hers. Danny gulped as he stared at her nervously._

"_Eh…what are you doing?" She shot him an incredulous look. _

"_You go ghost, fly us outta here, I kinda need to hold your hand to do it!" she explained. Danny laughed nervously as he mentally facepalmed himself. A flash of light later, the two lovebirds exited the closet hand in hand._

_End Flashback_

Sam smiled as she gingerly held the door handle. Maybe she could rig this thing…or maybe she could lock pick it…. Her eyes narrowed in determination. She would figure something out.

**Ya! Almost 550 words for this chapter compared to an average 420! Reivew please and update Thursday! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Heya! First off, a huge apology for Epik-Nite: Sorry! I apologize for making Hunter evil...I'll fix that in this chapter...Kay?**

**For the rest of ya, I don't own DP and enjoy!**

**Hunter's POV**

"Ugh...what happened?" I mumbled out loud. The last thing I remembered was being poisoned with this one gas...

"Oh look...my hero's awake..." said a goth chick sarcastically. I screamed(manly I know, but what would you do if a creepy goth chick showed up in a janitors closet?) and backed up into the coner.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I questioned, quickly transforming and holding up an ecto blast. She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...you should know...your the guy who overshadowed me, broke Danny up with me, forced me into the janitors closet, so you should know!" she said angrily. My eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Wha...? I DON'T REMEMBER ANY OF THIS! I was POSIONED!" I screamed at her. Her jaw clearly dropped.

"Poisoned...? By who?" she questioned. Apparently she had forgotten about being angry at me, for she eagerly leaned against the wall and folded her arms.

"Fruitloop..." I said angrily as my jaw clenched. "I was in a battle with him when he released this gas of some sort, knocking me out and now apparently I was being mind controlled or something..." I explained, making a long story short. She nodded.

"That...explains a lot..." she said slowly, running her hand through her raven hair. "So you don't remember ANYTHING that happened to you since then?"

"No!" I confirmed, sighing immensely. "If I did anything bad, I'm sorry, okay?" She smiled, which I'm pretty sure is rare for a goth, and motioned towards the locked door.

"Er...can you phase us through the door?" she asked. I rubbed my neck and laughed nervously.

"Ah man...I transformed, didn't I?"

"Multiple times..." she said, rolling her eyes. "Now mind getting us out of here?"

"No problem!" I said, grabbing her hand, rather than her waist...that would be slightly awkward for both of us. I turned us both intangible as we both phased through the dark door and back out into the empty school hallway.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned. The girl laughed.

"Earlier you said they were on a field trip... But I guess they actually are!" she said. I smiled at the chick- wait, I don't even know what her name is for Pete's sakes!

"What's your name?" I asked. She gave me a smile.

"Sam...ya know, your a lot nicer when your not mind controlled or poisoned or whatever happened to you!" Sam said quickly. I laughed as I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Sam..."

**Yay! They are friendly friends! :) Haha, hope your happy Epik-Nite! So Hunter IS NOT EVIL, he was just mind controlled or something like that! Update Saturday and review please!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Heya everyone! Haha, since Knightrunner was so EAGER *cough*impatient*cough* we need to know WHAT ON EARTH IS BETH DOING THIS WHOLE TIME? And speaking of which, there's James as well...;) Let's see how the two lovebirds are doing...I don't own DP, James, or Beth! Enjoy**!

"Seriously?" cried James as he avoided every blast Beth blasted at him. "ALL I DID WAS COMPLIMENT YOU!"

"And kiss me..." she muttered, another energy ball forming in her hand. James smiled as he skidded to a stop.

"Ya know, most girls like that!" he quipped, waiting for her reaction. He wasn't disappointed.

"I am not like most girls! I have GHOST POWERS for Pete's SAKES! HOW IS THAT NORMAL?" she cried as she threw another ectoblast. James smirked as he quickly became a shadow.

"Huh?" asked Beth as she blinked. Twice. What on Earth just happ-

"Boo." whispered James in Beth's ear. Beth shrieked as she whirled around to find James laughing.

"JAMES! How did yo-"

"Do that?" he finished, leaning against the wall. "I ain't normal either, princess." The rage in Beth's eyes was clearly evident.

"PRINCESS?" she screamed angrily. James gulped as he noted sourly the huge energy blast forming in Beth's hands.

"So, how did you two get al-" came the cheerful voice in the hallway. It abruptly stopped as he saw what was going on.

"BUTTER BISCUTS! What in blazes is going on here?" questioned Vlad as he dropped his groceries. Yes, even seriously crazed up Frootloops have to shop once in a while...(OH MY GOSH! This gave me an idea for a oneshot! Haha, as soon as I'm done updating, I'm gonna do a oneshot! :D) He was seeing a rare spectacle:

Beth was hovering only a few inches in front of James' face, getting ready to blast him to death.

"Er...Vlad! Back so soon?" questioned Beth as she quickly stopped the energy and floated to the ground.

"His name is VLAD? What kind of a name is that?" asked James as he scratched his head.

Vlad coughed and began his backstory: "A brilliant name, taken after the fictional vampire, Vladmir-"

"We get the point Frootloop! No further detail is necessary!" insisted James. Vlad scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps I'll share another day, hmm? Now, what is your condition?" questioned Vlad as he began to pick up his groceries.

"You mean my odd ability of slipping through stuff like a shadow? I'll explain later..." James said meekly as he rubbed his neck. His hand subconsciously made its way to Beth's, his fingers intertwining with hers. She smiled, but didn't make a comment about it.

"Fine, but explain the current situation please..." smirked Vlad as he noted the hand holding. James blushed and stuttered.

"Er...how did that happen? I didn't try! Nope, not at al-"

Vlad coughed multiple times, and James was pretty sure he heard the phrase 'lovebirds' somewhere in there.

**Happy now Knighty? XD Haha, anywho, update Monday and review please!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I just realized something- WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHER LOVEBIRDS? Ya know, Rosie and Avon? Man, this story is sooooo disorganized...agh! Anywho, I don't own DP or Avon and enjoy!**

A tap on a shoulder. A cough. Most normal guys would ignore this, but Avon was far from normal. He turned around in his desk to see Rosie looking kinda nervous.

"Avon..." she hissed, trying not to get the teachers attention. He smirked as he placed his pencil down.

"What?" he whispered.

"We need to talk...now..." she said. His eyes widened.

"Right now? But it's the middle of-" Avon stopped, sensing that this wasn't just an invitation for a session of ki-He shook the thoughts away as he raised his hand confidently. "Play along..." he whispered to Rosie. "And pretend your sick."

"What?" questioned Rosie, but she quickly nodded.

"Mr. Lancer?" The overweight teacher looked up at him. Avon rubbed his neck nervously.

"Um...Rosie said she's not feeling to good, and I don't want her barfing all over me... Can I take her to the nurses office?" Mr. Lancer raised a thin eyebrow.

"Yes, yes you may...I don't want the janitor cleaning up the mess again..." he muttered, turning a little green himself. "Just go you two lovebirds!"

"WE'RE NOT LO-" Avon shoved Rosie out the door before she could even continue that statement. Avon transformed into Sorrow as he held out a hand.

"I would hang on to you by your waist, but I don't want you puking on me..." he teased. Rosie's face turned a red, and then she frowned. Avon laughed as they went intangible and flew out of the school.

"I'm not sick!" protested Rosie hotly. Avon snickered.

"It's the first thing that came to my mind, alright? So, what did you need to talk about?" Her face grew solemn.

"Oh yea...that." she stated. "Vlad's up to something." Sorrow faked gasped.

"NO! Really! I couldn't tell at all!" he said sarcastically. She frowned as she continued.

"No, he seriously is up to something...Danny's been all depressed, Sam's not here...what's going on?"

**Yay! They made a connection to the story! XD I just realized I'm going have to wrap it up somehow...and sorry, this is NOT going to be a trilogy...no way...but anyways, review please and update tomorrow!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Do you guys realize that from so many people(okay, like three...but still! XD) wanting a TRILOGY for this series... That I am... THATS RIGHT PHANS, I AM DOING THE FINAL PART OF THE TRILOGY! Haha, but seriously- if you truly want it to happen, I need ideas people! Ideas! And since Intertwined had 34 chapters...this is gonna be the final chapter for this one...but don't worry! Sequel is coming soon! Anyways, I don't own DP and enjoy! And thanks to all you AWESOME REVIEWERS WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY! YOU ARE EPIC!**

Sorrow's eyes widened in shock as he almost dropped her. She screamed as she fell a few feet. He quickly regained his senses as he dashed after her and caught her in his arms.

"My hero..." she said angrily. "What the heck was that for?" He shook his head as he looked out into the distance.

"I know my father's plan..." he mumbled in disbelief. Rosie's eyes widened as she gasped.

"Wha-what? How do you know?" she questioned anxiously. Her arm latched onto his, waiting for his reply.

Sorrow ignored her, slowly putting two and two together.

"He sent Beth to find information, he tried to have Anna take him away from Sam, he sent Hunter as a last resort-and now Danny's weak. DEFENSELESS!" He stared into Rosie's eyes.

"Danny's defenseless..." he repeated slowly, rolling the words on his tongue. Rosie gaped at him.

"You figured all that out? How?" she questioned, still trying to figure out what he meant. He sighed as he looked away.

"Father...I overhear father talking to his business partners..." Sorrow muttered harshly. Rosie leaned her head on his shoulder.

"And...?" she asked softly, pleading with her eyes for him to continue. Another sigh escaped his lips as he glared at her.

"You really want to know?" he implored, secretly hoping she would say no. But fate was against him as she nodded, waiting for his story.

"Fine." he muttered. His black hair fluttered through the wind as he began his tale:

"I was making snickerdoodles... I'm actually kinda good at making them..." he admitted. Rosie noted that his face was flushing a slight red, but from the wind or the fact that he baked cookies. He coughed awkwardly.

"Anyways, I was making cookies and out of the corner of my eye I see a ghost...naturally, I followed it...I mean, how many ghosts do you see floating around in your house?" he questioned Rosie. She laughed.

"Um...I sometimes see a certain guy watching me at night when he's supposed to be at HIS OWN HOUSE!" she laughed, staring straight at the culprit. He laughed nervously as he landed on the ground near the bench. He transformed back into Avon, who nervously rubbed his neck.

"Dang, you saw that?" he said, mentally beating himself up. "I thought that you wouldn't notice..." Rosie began giggling as she shook her head.

"Why WERE you in my room?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. He blushed and rubbed his neck.

"Er...anyways, besides that, I followed the ghost and-"

"Avon.."she said, standing up only a few inches away from his face. "Why were you in my room?" He gulped and looked away.

"I was making sure you were safe..." he muttered. If it was even possible, his face became an even deeper red. She smiled as she grabbed his hand.

"Aw...that's...sweet...but I was perfectly safe..." she said, slightly confuzzled. He broke the hand contact and turned away from her.

"I know...it was utterly stupid and pointless...I only did it because...becauseiloveyou!" he said extremely quickly. Rosie gasped and blushed.

"Repeat that?" she said slowly, although she heard exactly what he had said the first time.

"I love you Rose...I was making sure you were safe..." he said softly. His eyes shut, waiting for rejection, but it never came. Instead a hand slipped into his.

"Avon...I love you too..." she said, twirling him around. He smiled, no, grinned as he leaned in.

"You have absolutely no idea how glad I am to hear you say that..." he said, closing the gap between them. Her eyes went wide, but closed them as she hugged Avon tightly. He smiled as he hugged her back, behind them was a setting sunset that was picture perfect. Unfortunately, not all endings are picture perfect...and their unperfect ending had only just begun...

**INTERTWINED HIGH SCHOOL STYLE! IS OFFICIALLY FINISHED! WHOOT! Again, thanks to over 100 reviews(I forgot how many epic people reviewed at the moment...hehe...) and for those who want another story of this- PLEASE HELP WITH IDEAS! PM me, review, whatever! I need ideas in order to make this happen! Anywho, thanks to everyone who made this possible! Review please and this is Oak Leaf Ninja, signing off.**


End file.
